Ash' Pokemon Dream Team (Mature)
by Tenebrae Lycan
Summary: Set during the ending to the First Pokemon Movie, Ash Ketchum is a young boy of 16, who with his female Pikachu manages to tame and capture a female Mew and her clone, a female Mewtwo after nearly dying in the process. As they start to travel together, the last thing Ash expects is for these new companions to want him to be more than just their friend. There will be lemon scenes!
1. Chapter 1 - New Friends

Ash Ketchum, a young trainer from Pallet Town, was with his friends Misty and Brock on New Island, invited by the world's 'best trainer'. This trainer turned out to be none other than Mewtwo, the female clone of an ancient female Mythical Pokemon, Mew. Mewtwo was hellbent on getting revenge on humanity. Ash knew it was foolish, but in order to stop all the Pokemon there from battling, he ran in front of the powerful beams created by Mew and Mewtwo, which turned him to stone.

"Fool! To interfere with our battle..." Mewtwo exclaimed in telepathy, looking at the now-solid Ash laying on the floor.

"Mew?" Mew also looked at the statue in shock.

Ash's Pokemon, Pikachu, tried with all her might to awaken her beloved trainer, but he remained there, rock solid. Mew and Mewtwo both approached, feeling drawn to the trainer who was willing to sacrifice himself to protect people and Pokemon alike. Pikachu, as well as Ash's other Pokemon, their clones, and all other Pokemon in the arena began to cry. The two Legendaries also felt themselves begin to cry at the loss of this trainer. All the tears surprisingly went into Ash's body, as a bright light shone. In a moment, the lifeless statue returned to normal and Ash opened his eyes to see not just Pikachu, but Mew and Mewtwo all looking at him with concern.

"P-Pikachu.. Mew.. M-Mewtwo...?" Was all he could muster, still weak from the force of the blast which rendered him otherwise dead. Pikachu and Mew both licked the boy's cheeks, trying to comfort him. Mewtwo watched, unable to join them due to being a taller Pokemon. She carefully helped Ash to stand, supporting him with Mew and Pikachu as well. Mewtwo decided to return Nurse Joy, Fergus, Corey and Neesha, as well as their Pokemon back to the Pokemon Center, after wiping their memories of everything that happened that day, except for knowing to heal their Pokemon. This left only Ash's Pokemon, his friends, and the clones.

"So, how do we get back?" Misty asked.

"I will teleport you back, but you three will remember everything that happened here. I need to speak to Ash privately first, so you and his Pokemon will go first." Mewtwo stated, and teleported Ash's Pokemon and friends to the same Pokemon Center, leaving only Ash, Pikachu, Mew and Mewtwo with the clones.

"Ash.." Mewtwo started, looking into the trainer's eyes. "Mew and I have decided that we would like to travel with you, wherever you go. That is, if you wish for us to come with you. If you do not, we understand." She finished, hoping he would agree.

"R-really? I'd love to have you both on my team, and we can become great friends! But, what about the clones?" Ash cheered before looking at the cloned Pokemon.

"You may take them too, you can send them to your Professor." Mew telepathically spoke this time.

"Alright, they can become friends with some of my other Pokemon too! Isn't this great, Pikachu!" The boy wore one of his widest smiles yet.

"Yeah it is, Ash!" The yellow mouse squealed in joy.

"H-huh? P-Pikachu? Did you just.. speak?" Ash questioned, unsure.

"Did you just understand me?" Pikachu tilted her head and immediately smiled, jumping up and down. "He can understand me, he can understand me! Yay! Yay!" It took him a while to realise, and he gasped loudly. Talk about a delayed reaction.

"Pikachu, I can understand you now! Yeah!" He cheered, picking his best friend up and cuddling her against his chest, unaware of the looks of jealousy from Mew and Mewtwo.

"It must be a side effect of your.. reawakening. It seems now you can understand Poketalk as well as you would human language." Mewtwo deduced, approaching Ash without realising.

"Well, this is great! I've always wanted to understand what Pokemon were saying." He was still overjoyed. Mewtwo couldn't help but smile and think how attractive the boy was. She tried to dismiss such thoughts, but couldn't manage it. Mew was also under the same spell, however she floated into his chest and joined Pikachu in being cuddled by Ash, which made Mewtwo even more jealous. He finally stopped, setting Pikachu on his shoulder while Mew lay on top of his head. He then set about capturing all the clones in his empty Pokeballs, sending all 25 to Professor Oak. "Now for you two.." He looked over to Mewtwo and up to Mew.

"Promise to release me as soon as you can..?" Mewtwo asked him in a soft voice.

"Uh.. I promise, Mewtwo." He smiled at her, which caused her to blush slightly. She took the Pokeball from his hand and activated it, capturing herself. Mew did the same with another of his Pokeballs. Instead of sending them to Professor Oak, he called them out of their Pokeballs. Mew instantly returned to her spot on his head and Mewtwo stood next to him.

"Being captured isn't so bad.. as long as it's someone like Ashy.~" Mew purred, causing a blush to appear on Ash's face. Mew also blushed, realising Ash could understand her now.

"D-don't call me Ashy please, Mew." He asked her, which caused her to pout.

"Oh, alright. But only because you said please." She giggled, being the ever childish one of the Legendary Pokemon.

"Regardless, you're right. Ash is a great trainer, selfless, strong, kind and cute." Mewtwo agreed, although immediately regretted the last word. Ash, dense as he is, didn't even notice.

"Gee, thanks, Mewtwo." He smiled innocently at her. She smiled back, blushing still.

"We have one more request, Ash. We know it's dangerous, but being with you, we want to be out of our Pokeballs." Mew spoke up.

"Well, if you're sure that's what you want.. then who am I to refuse?" He chuckled to himself, causing all 3 females to smile subconsciously.

"So, are you ready to go back to the P-Pokemon Center?" Mewtwo stuttered out, trying to get over her blush. Ash nodded. "Alright, me and Mew have used up most of our power, so we'll all go together." Mewtwo stepped closer, putting her arms around Ash, Mew and Pikachu. This caused Ash to blush, as well as Mewtwo. Mewtwo teleported all of them to the Pokemon Center and they met up with Misty and Brock.

"Hey guy- wait.. Why are you all hugging like that?" Misty asked, ever the inquisitive bundle of trouble.

"Ahhhh, um.. It was so we could all teleport as a group." Ash responded quickly, flustered. Mewtwo slowly let go of Ash, smiling slightly at him before returning to her usual, neutral posture.

"He's right, it is much easier for me to transport a group by myself if we are together and not spread apart." Mewtwo defended her trainer. Misty didn't buy it, but she dropped it anyway.

"So, how come you two are still here?" Brock asked, breaking the now-awkward silence.

"We allowed Ash to capture us. We belong to him now." Was Mewtwo's response.

"Yeah, and we're gonna be great friends!" Ash butted in, putting his spare arm around Mewtwo, causing the Psychic type to blush, however it was noticed by nobody. "Anyway, where should we go now?" Ash continued with a question.

"Well, maybe it would be best to head back to your hometown of Pallet to find out more about the Indigo League from Professor Oak." Brock suggested.

"Good idea, Brock. Everyone ready to go?" Ash cheerfully asked, only to be met with a synchronised yawn from his Pokemon and friends. "Huh?" He yawned himself. "Then again, I guess it is kinda late. We'll stay here for the night, then." He decided.

They took separate rooms, Brock and Misty taking a room with a bunkbed and Ash and his three Pokemon who refused to stay in their Pokeballs took a room with a double bed. Ash quickly changed into his pyjamas before getting into the bed. Pikachu immediately joined him, snuggling her trainer. "You guys can come in too, there's plenty of room." Ash offered, causing the two to blush again before they nodded simultaneously. Mew curled up on Ash's chest, just under the covers and Mewtwo got in next to Ash, facing him so her tail didn't get in the way. He smiled at his new friends. "Comfy?" He asked.

"Y-yeah.. t-thank you, Ash." Mewtwo was able to get out, earning a bigger smile from Ash.

"No need to thank me. We're friends, aren't we?" "Friends.. Yeah. And I'm glad we are." She smiled, laying her head against his.

'Friends.. even though I want more..' She thought to herself. The quad drifted off to sleep, all of them snuggled up to Ash. Mewtwo and Mew found themselves dreaming of Ash as they slept, and those dreams escalated quickly. Mewtwo awoke quickly, trying to stop herself from enjoying it, but her movement woke Ash as well.

"Mm? Mewtwo?" He mumbled.

"S-sorry, Ash.. I.. had a dream." She whispered softly.

"A dream? What about?" He looked over at her, unable to see how red her face had turned.

"About.. about y-you..." She admitted before looking away.

"..Me..?" He asked, clueless. She simply nodded, afraid her friend would tell her to leave. "T-to be honest, Mewtwo.. I.. also dreamt about you.." He also admitted.

"..R-really..?" She asked, looking back at him. He nodded, blushing. Before they could think, Mewtwo pressed her lips to Ash's, kissing him passionately.

"Mmph.. Mm.." Ash deepened the kiss nervously.

Mewtwo finally pulled away. "Ash.. I'm so sorry.. I shouldn't have-" Her apology was cut short when Ash pulled her into another kiss. She eagerly returned it. Ash's tongue begged for access to her mouth and she happily opened it, allowing Ash's tongue to fight with her tongue for dominance. They kept going for about a minute before they pulled apart, a thin trail of saliva left between their mouths.

"..I like you too, Mewtwo.." Ash smiled lovingly at her, wiping the saliva away.

"You know, Ash.. I can see into their minds.. Mew and Pikachu are dreaming of the exact same thing we just did.. They like you just as much as I do." Mewtwo also smiled widely at him, before closing her eyes and snuggling close to him, falling asleep as did he. Neither Mew or Pikachu woke up during this, and the four of them slept peacefully for the rest of the night, snuggling close together.

*END of CHAPTER ONE*


	2. Chapter 2 - The Next Day

Ash and his Pokemon awoke with a yawn, Ash looking over to Mewtwo who gave him a knowing smirk. Mew opened her eyes, looking up at Ash and smiling at how cute he looked after only waking up. Pikachu, used to sleeping with Ash, softly licked her master's cheek which caused him to turn to face her.

"Good morning, all of you." He smiled at each of his smiling friends.

"Good morning, Ash!" They spoke in unison. Unlike the other two, Mewtwo simply kissed Ash's cheek after responding, causing Pikachu and Mew to look at her in shock.

"Mewtwo?" They both asked, confused.

"Why don't you two do it?" Mewtwo asked, instead of explaining herself. Ash blushed at the suggestion but didn't attempt to stop it as Pikachu kissed his cheek, followed by Mew. They were all blushing now. "I was right. They do like you like I do, Ash." She giggled.

"Heh.. don't worry. I like you all, too." Ash admitted, smiling at his female admirers. They all smiled back, cuddling Ash. Before anything else happened, the door knocked.

"Ash, are you up yet!?" Misty yelled in.

"Uh, yeah, come on in, Misty." Ash shouted back, still stuck inbetween his Pokemon. Misty opened the door and saw Ash being cuddled by the three of them and looked like she was about to explode, although I guess that's how she looks all the time.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING!?" She screamed, causing the four of them to try and separate, only to end up falling off the bed. Ash jumped up to his feet.

"Misty, it's not what it looks like! Wait, what did it look like?"

"It looked like you were a bit too close to your FEMALE Pokemon!" She yelled at him, putting emphasis on the female part.

"What do you mean too close?" He asked, tilting his head.

Misty fell backwards dramatically. 'He's even denser than I thought..' She thought to herself.

Mewtwo could sense her thoughts and growled at her. "Ash is not dense! Leave him alone!"

This got Ash even more confused. "I'll.. just go get changed.." He grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom to change. In a few minutes, he came out in his usual outfit, minus his traditional Pokemon League cap. He looked around for it and finally spotted it... on Mewtwo's head. "Mewtwo, what are you doing in my hat?" He asked, walking over to her. Misty was now out of the room, back talking to Brock in the room they stayed in. Mewtwo smirked.

"Does it look good on me, Master?~" She asked playfully, calling him master to tease him because he was her trainer.

"Y-yeah, it does.. But it's mine!" He took it and put it on his own head.

Mew then flew over and sat on his head. "Are we going to Pallet town now, Ash?" She asked, looking down at his face.

He looked up at her and smiled. "Yup! You guys get to see my home town, and you'll get to meet my mom, too."

"I'm certain it will be a fun experience, Ash." Mewtwo smiled at him before giving him a quick kiss, causing Mew to get jealous. When Mewtwo pulled back, Mew fell forward and took her place kissing Ash. Ash kissed both girls back before looking at them, blushing.

"G-guys, come on. We're supposed to be getting ready.." He mumbled before Pikachu ran up and jumped into his arms, also kissing him. When she was done, she smirked up at him.

"Do we have to?~"

"P-Pikachu.. Yes, we do.." He tried to regain control of his Pokemon. All three sighed disappointedly before obeying their trainer and helping him get ready.

The group was now back out on the road, heading back to Pallet town. Pikachu stayed on Ash's shoulder and Mew stayed on his head. To Misty's annoyance, Mewtwo walked very closely to Ash, almost arm in arm. She could sense Misty's annoyance, so just to make it worse, she took Ash's arm in hers and walked alongside him in this way for the rest of the trip. After travelling for a couple of hours, our heroes decided to take a break for the night, setting up camp in a small forest clearing. Ash, Mewtwo and Mew went to get firewood while Pikachu, Brock and Misty looked after the camp (and Pikachu kept an eye on Misty). The wood-gathering was silent until Ash finally spoke.

"..Mewtwo?" Mewtwo came over to him.

"Yes, Ash? Is something wrong?" She instinctively wrapped her arms around him, a gesture which he returned.

"Do you think Misty.. hates me?" Mewtwo looked at him, surprised by the question.

"I.. I don't know, Ash. She seems angry, but.. I can't help but think it's my fault.." She admitted.

"Your fault? How?" He looked up at her, shocked.

"Well.. I noticed how jealous she got when me, Pikachu and Mew were near you and.. When I took your arm, I knew she would get really jealous and angry, but I did it anyway.." Ash was lost in her eyes.

"Mewtwo.. You have such beautiful purple eyes.." Her eyes widened and her face turned red.

"I- huh- Ash.." She stammered and before she realised it, Ash's lips were on her own, and the two began to kiss hungrily. Mew wandered over to them.

"What about me, Ash?" She asked, genuine curiosity in her voice.

"Mew..? Heh.. Your eyes are so soft, I love how blue they are.." He smiled at her, leading the small Pokemon to giggle cutely before getting closer and kissing Ash just as hungrily as Mewtwo had.

"There is something we should admit to you, Ash.." Mewtwo looked away, blushing.

"What is it?" He looked at her, gently placing his hand on her cheek.

"Mew and I are.. in h-heat.. The only person we've ever wanted to.. mate with us and.. b-breed us.. is YOU.. Master.." Both Pokemon had red faces as they looked at their human trainer nervously.

"Y-y-you want me to b-b-b-b-breed you..!?" Was all Ash could say before fainting.

"Ash!" They both yelled. Filled with worry, Mewtwo picked her master up and carried him back to camp while Mew brought back the firewood.

"Ash!? What did you do to him!?" Misty screamed at Mewtwo as she arrived, carrying Ash in his arms. Mewtwo simply ignored her and set Ash down in their shared sleeping bag and sat down next to him. Mew and Brock got to work making the fire, with Pikachu's help. Misty stormed off alone, trying to calm down. Mewtwo looked down at her unconscious master and slowly traced her three fingers across his face.

"I love you, Ash Ketchum..." She whispered softly.

"..I love you too, Mewtwo.." She opened her eyes and saw Ash awake, looking up at her. She smiled widely and hugged him tight to her. He wrapped his arms around her, accepting her embrace and putting his lips to hers, kissing her.

"Ahem." They stopped and turned to see Brock looking at them.

"Sorry, Brock.." They both said, their faces red. Since the fire was already made, Pikachu and Mew both ran into their master's embrace. Brock made dinner, but before they ate, Ash went out to find Misty, who hadn't returned yet. All Ash found was a note on a tree.

"Dear Ash, I've decided to stop traveling with you for a while. I'll still be cheering for you, and I'll make sure to meet you at the Indigo League to cheer you on in person. Although, some stuff came up back home in Cerulean, and I'm going to be staying there for a while. Thank you and Brock for everything, and I hope to be traveling with you again maybe after the Indigo League. Love, Misty." Ash read the note out loud, sad that Misty decided to leave. He went back to camp and informed the others. Brock understood, their Pokemon understood and Pikachu, Mew and Mewtwo were secretly happy that she was now out of the picture.

The group ate their dinner anyway before Ash took his Pokemon for some last minute training at a nearby river. Pikachu trained with Bulbasaur with Squirtle, Mew with Charizard, who was reluctant, and he trained Mewtwo himself, away from the others.

"Alright, Mewtwo, use your Psychic to protect yourself from close range attacks. Go!" Ash yelled as he charged at Mewtwo. Mewtwo didn't try to defend herself, leading Ash to landing a hit on her stomach. She grunted in pain.

"M-Mewtwo..! Are you alright..?" He asked, clearly concerned. She nodded.

"Why didn't you try to s-stop me..?" He held her against him.

"B-because I didn't want to.. h-hurt you..." She looked away, embarrassed, before continuing. "I don't know w-what I would do if I l-lost you..." Ash noticed tears fall from her eyes at the thought of losing him. He put his hand on her cheek, guiding her face to look at him.

"Hey.. You're not going to lose me.. I feel the same way about you.. and Mew and Pikachu.. Which is why we need to keep training, and you need to be able to attack me.. Okay?" He spoke softly, and when he finished he kissed her softly as a way to reassure her. It worked, and they began to train. Ash tried to attack her, and she knocked him away with her Psychic powers. After a few more goes, they decided that was enough.

"Good work, Mewtwo." She sat on his lap and kissed him, claiming an unspoken reward as she kept the kiss going for over a minute. She pulls away slowly, remaining on his lap. She felt something sticking into her.

"M-master.. what is that?" She asked and Ash immediately went into a blush.

"Aaaahhhh! I'm s-sorry, Mewtwo, I-" He tried to apologize but she stopped him by kissing his nose.

"Don't be sorry, Ash.. We're alone.. Maybe we can h-help each other..~" She smirked, standing up and pulling Ash's pants off with her Psychic powers.

"A-ah.. Are you s-sure this is what you w-want, Mewtwo..?" Ash asked, unsure of what they were about to do.

"..I've never been more sure of anything in my life, Master.. I want you more than anything in the universe." She smiled at him. Ash stood up and kissed her. She eagerly kissed back, feeling herself grow more aroused the more time she spent around him like this.

"If you're sure, then so am I.. You'll be my first..." He admitted.

"And you'll be mine." She decided to make it easy for him as she leaned forward, bending down over a tree stump, her rear lifted to face him. "Take me, Master..~" She moaned, her lust visible in her soft, purple eyes. He mounted her, his hands on her rear as he tried to push his member into her virgin sex. Each push elicited a soft moan from Mewtwo. After a few pushes, he was already able to fit his whole member in, penetrating her and breaking her hymen, which caused her to yelp in pain.

"Are you okay..?" He asked, worried. After a couple of seconds, she nodded for Ash to continue, and he did. For just over an hour, they kept going, faster and harder all the time.

"I can't.. h-hold on.." Ash panted as he rode her.

"N-neither can I.. Oh, Ash.. B-breed me..!~" She moaned loudly before they finished together, with Ash still inside. With Mewtwo being fertile due to her heat, it's certain that they will be expecting to be parents in the future. "That was amazing.." She purred, snuggling up to Ash.

"Yeah.. We should do this again sometime.." He was also snuggling up to her before he got up and got dressed again. "We should head back." She looked up at him and nodded, following him back to the camp where his Pokemon were asleep, all except for Pikachu and Mew who were both eating leftover Poketreats.

"Master, you're back!" They both ran into his arms, cuddling him.

"Hey, guys." Ash smiled at them before he noticed Pikachu sniffing his crotch. "P-Pikachu!" He tried to stop her but she was done anyway.

"Ash, you smell of Mewtwo.. What were you two doing?" She inquired, climbing onto her master's shoulder.

"If you must know, Pikachu, we were.. showing our love to each other." Mewtwo put it bluntly, causing Pikachu to go into tears.

"I-I wanted to be his.. f-first..." She sobbed.

"Pikachu, I'm sorry.. Come here.." Ash tried to comfort her, hugging her tightly against himself. She sobbed against him, her tears damping his jacket.

"Ash.. I've a-always loved you.. ever since you tried to save me from those Spearow when we f-first met.. I've never loved before, and I never will again.. Y-you're the only one I want.." Pikachu admitted, burying her head into Ash's chest.

"Oh, Pikachu.. I love you, too.. In a way, I always have, I was just.. too scared to admit it.. I'm sorry you weren't my first.. But I will still let you be with me, if you want to be.." Ash kissed her head softly, to which she replied.

"I do.. more than anything.." Ash and Pikachu smiled at each other, Pikachu snuggling into Ash's chest and Mewtwo leaned against him, her head on his shoulder.

"..W-what about me.. Master..?" Mew asked nervously, looking up at her trainer.

"Of course I love you, Mew. You three are the best things that have ever happened to me, and I never want to lose any of you. I love you all more than life itself, and I will gladly spend my life with you.. if you'll spend your lives with me." He smiled at them and all 3 snuggled even closer to him.

"You know we all feel the same way about you, and we will gladly spend our lives with you." Mew spoke for the trio as they all got into Ash's sleeping bag and fell asleep, cuddling together. The four of them slept peacefully until morning came.

*END of CHAPTER TWO*


	3. Chapter 3 - A Journey Interrupted

Ash only had a few hours of sleep before he was woken up when he felt movement in his sleeping bag. He opened his eyes to see Mew and Mewtwo still asleep in his arms, but Pikachu was gone. He heard quiet moaning in the sleeping bag. He lifted the bag up to see Pikachu with her eyes closed moaning while riding him. "P-Pikachu..!?" Ash whispered, causing her to look at him in fear.

"I-I'm so s-sorry, m-master.. I just.. I needed you inside me so b-badly.. Please.. Please breed m-me..." Pikachu whimpered, begging her trainer.

"..Alright.." Ash relented as he grabbed Pikachu, forcing her to go faster, despite the pain of her first time. Within moments, Pikachu got her wish as she and Ash came at the same time, with Ash now fully inside her. After they recovered, Pikachu crawled back up and cuddled close to Ash's face, giving him a quick kiss before closing her eyes. They both fell back asleep, all of them sleeping peacefully until morning. Brock was the first one up, so he set about getting breakfast ready for them. He started a fire with the help of Ash's somewhat obedient, but selfish Charizard. This also included Brock getting a burnt face, due to Charizard's dismissive nature. Ash and his trio came to when they heard Brock yelling a few minutes later, but it wasn't at Charizard. Ash looked over and saw three all-too-familiar faces.

"Prepare for trouble. Make it double. To protect the world from devastation. To unite all people within our nation. To denounce the evils of truth and love. To extend our reach to the stars above. Jessie. James. Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light. Surrender now, or prepare to fight. Meowth, that's right!" The trio spouted their motto, grinning before they realised who was in Ash's sleeping bag with him.

"Hahaha! Three primo Pokemon in a bag! The twerp's too kind." Meowth laughed at the discovery, followed by James and Jessie going back into their trademark grins.

"We'll take those Pokemon, and the boss will surely give us a raise!" Jessie jumped up and down.

"He'll probably give us all a promotion! Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" James also jumped up and down, the pair acting like children.

"Do not get your hopes up, human fools." Mewtwo spoke through telepathy as she lifted the trio up with her Psychic powers.

"S-she's got us!" Jessie's face paled in terror.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" James' face was also paling swiftly.

"We usually don't fail this early in the episode!" Meowth tried to get free, but it was useless. Mewtwo tossed the three of them into the sky.

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAAAAAAAIIIINNNN!" They all yelled before they were nothing but a flicker on the horizon.

"Those three will never learn." Brock shook his head.

"I guess they won't. Oh well, nice job, Mewtwo." Ash smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Heh.. It was easy." Was all she said.

The group then proceeded to enjoy the delicious breakfast that Brock had made them before Team Rocket's intrusion.

"This is great as always, Brock!" Ash thanked his buddy, chowing down on his food. Mewtwo was also eating some of Brock's human food, while Pikachu, Mew and their other Pokemon were eating Brock's homemade Poketreats. Pikachu enjoyed putting lots of her favourite food, tomato ketchup, on them. When they were ready, they hit the road again. Pikachu on Ash's shoulder, Mew on his head, and Mewtwo floating arm-in-arm next to him. Brock decided to let his Vulpix walk with him, and she quickly jumped up onto his shoulder, like Pikachu on Ash. The group kept travelling until they finally reached their destination. Pallet town. The group first stopped by at Ash's house, where Ash knocked on the door, with his three Pokemon still attached to him.

"Coming! Mr. Mime, could you get that for me?" A voice called out and the door opened, revealing a short Mr. Mime.

"Ashy, you're back!" It hugged him.

"Heh, yeah, I am. Nice to see you too, Mimey." He hugged the shocked Pokemon.

"You can understand me?" Ash nodded, causing Mr. Mime to cheer before Delia came over.

"ASH!" She yelled with joy as she hugged her son a little too tightly, almost pushing Pikachu, Mew and Mewtwo off.

"M-mom! You're embarrassing me!" Ash chuckled, as his mom let him go. She noticed how close Pikachu and Mew were to his face before she noticed Mewtwo was arm-in-arm with Ash.

"Your Pokemon seem to be quite close to you. And also, who are these new Pokemon? I've never seen them before. Although this pink one is really cute." She scratched Mew behind the ear like a cat, causing her to start purring on Ash's head.

"Heh.. That's Mew. And this is Mewtwo." Ash introduced the two.

"Hello. You must be Ash's mother. It is a pleasure to meet you." Mewtwo greeted her in telepathy.

"She can talk?" Delia asked in shock, causing Ash to suppress a laugh.

"She can talk through telepathy, they're both Psychic type Pokemon." Delia looked back to how the two were arm-in-arm before she realised.

"Ash Ketchum, are you dating a Pokemon!?" This caused all 4 of their faces to turn red while Brock fell backwards dramatically at how long it took her to notice.

"Actually, I think all 4 of them are-" Before Brock could finish, he was hit by a joint psychic/thundershock from the 3 Pokemon.

"Well.. The truth is.. I.. Yes..." Ash admitted, looking down.

"Awwwwwwww, my baby boy is all grown up!" Delia beamed, causing the group to look at her in surprise. "You're old enough now to do that sort of thing, and I know you'll use protection." At that word, Pikachu, Ash and Mewtwo all immediately paled. Mew looked at the three, obviously the most jealous of the female Pokemon.

"H-ha, yeah, y-you're right, m-mom." Ash stuttered out, trying to act calm. It worked, thankfully.

"Are you coming in?" She asked.

"Actually, we were planning to go see Professor Oak." He replied, now back to his calm state.

"Oh, so was I! Let's all go together!" She suggested.

"Okay." Ash agreed and the group set off to Professor Oak's lab. When they got there, they saw Professor Oak feeding an Oddish and a few Pidgey.

"Hey, Professor!" Ash called out.

"Ash, nice to see you! How are-" Was all Professor Oak said as he turned to see Ash with a Mew on his head and a Mewtwo holding his arm. That was all he could take as he fainted.

"Professor! Ah, Squirtle, I choose you! Use a weak water gun to wake him up!" He summoned Squirtle, the small turtle smiling.

"Right away, Ash!" He prepared a small Water Gun and fired it at Oak, waking him up.

"Where am I?" The Pokemon Professor asked groggily.

"Your lab, Professor. You fainted when you saw Mew and Mewtwo." Ash informed him.

"No wonder I fainted, seeing such a young trainer being held onto by two legendary Pokemon. Even I was unable to get that close to any legendary Pokemon I came across on my journey. You certainly are a lucky boy, Ash." Oak admitted, congratulating the boy.

"I couldn't have done it without my friends or my Pokemon. But I'm still glad I managed to become best friends with both of them." Ash said and gave Pikachu a soft pat on the head, earning a contented sigh from the mouse Pokemon.

"Even though we basically killed you, you're still glad we're friends?" Mewtwo asked, tilting her head. Ash sweatdropped realising both his mother and Professor Oak could hear her.

"Wait.. They killed you, Ash?" Professor Oak slowly asked, causing Ash to pale.

"..Yeah, they did.." He sighed, looking over at Mewtwo who gave him a slight smile to try and cheer him up. Delia immediately grabbed Mew and Mewtwo.

"Why did you two kill my son!?" She screamed at them, causing the whole group to flinch.

"They were fighting and I had to stop them." Ash pulled his Pokemon back, Mew immediately holding onto his chest for protection. Ash started softly petting Mew, trying to calm the scared female down.

"Mom, you should apologize for scaring Mew like that." Delia looked at her son, before looking at Mew who looked like she was in tears, clearly not liking being yelled at or remembering that she killed Ash. She honestly wants to forget about that but knows she can't.

"I.. I'm sorry, Mew.. I just worry about my son a lot.." Mew looked at her and smiled, Ash helped wipe away her tears.

"I understand.. I forgive you.." Mew spoke through telepathy so that Delia could understand her. Delia pulled her son into a hug, with Mew still holding onto Ash's chest. Both Pikachu and Mewtwo joined the hug. They pulled apart, with Mew and Pikachu both remaining on Ash.

"So, how are the other new Pokemon? Mewtwo's clones?" Ash asked Professor Oak.

"They're all doing just fine, Ash. Come and see." He lead the group into the Poke corral and whistled, attracting Ash's Pokemon. Krabby, Muk, the 25 clones and the 30 Tauros. Ash called out Charizard, Bulbasaur and Squirtle and all the Pokemon sat there as he played with all of them.

"So, Professor, something we've been meaning to ask you is how do we find the Pokemon League? Where do we go?" Brock asked the Professor, who turned to face him.

"Ah, the Indigo League will be taking place in a couple of months, at the Indigo Plateau. Of course, Ash will need to go through a lot of training if he wants to win." Oak looked over to Ash after saying this, who was currently playfully wrestling on the ground with Mewtwo. What he least expected to see was Mewtwo pin him down and actually plant a kiss on his lips before proclaiming herself the winner. He decided to ignore it as he continued to talk with Brock. Mew flew over to Ash and Mewtwo and got between them, stealing Mewtwo's place and kissing Ash herself.

"I win!" She giggled, cuddling her master. This only made Mewtwo and Ash chuckle slightly as it turned into both females cuddling him.

"I love you, guys." Ash whispered at them, causing them to smile.

"I love you too, Ash.~" Both Pokemon spoke in unison. Ash stood back up with Mewtwo's help and went over to Brock and Oak.

"Ah, Ash, we were just talking about you. As I was saying, the Indigo League will be taking place in a few months at the Indigo Plateau. Before you go there, you should spend a lot of time training both yourself and your Pokemon so you're ready for some of the toughest battles in your journey so far." The Professor informed Ash, causing the boy to smirk.

"Thanks, Professor! I know I'm gonna win it! I've got some of the best Pokemon right here!" He turned to face all of his Pokemon, who were all cheering. "Where's- oh." Ash looked for Mew before picking her up off his head. All the others heard was "Mew!" but, Ash understood her.

"Hi..~" She flirted with her master, smiling cutely at him. He smiled at her and she blushed ever so slightly. He then looked over at Pikachu and Mewtwo, who were on his shoulder and leaning against him, respectively.

"You guys are gonna help me win, aren't you?" He asked the three of them and all three nodded excitedly.

"Always, Ashy!" They shouted in unison, Mewtwo and Mew through telepathy, Pikachu in Poke talk.

Ash decided to let the rest of his Pokemon rest in the Poke corral as he, Mew, Mewtwo, Pikachu, Brock and Delia went back to his house to have dinner. Brock had also left all his Pokemon with Ash's, except for Vulpix who refused to leave Brock's side. Ash and his Pokemon trio went upstairs to wait in his room while Brock and Delia made dinner. As soon as Ash closed his door, his Pokemon practically wrestled him onto his bed before each of them got on top of him.

"It's my turn this time!" Mew warned them as she rubbed herself on Ash's crotch through his pants.

"Ah.. Mew.." Ash grunted, trying to get free from their grip, but he was held tight by Mewtwo's Psychic abilities.

"I'm not going to stop until you breed me like Mewtwo and Pikachu!" Mew yelled, obviously jealous of the other two.

"F-fine.. just be careful not to h-hurt yourself.." Ash muttered as Mew pulled his pants off before pressing her already moist sex against his member. She moaned slightly as she pushed his member into her and she began to ride him.

"Mm.. So tight.." Ash groaned in pleasure as Mew continued riding him, moaning with each movement. Pikachu sat on Ash's face, forcing her master to eat her out. Mewtwo watched, making sure Ash had no way of resisting the two females that were dominating him. Ash managed to gain control of one arm, and lifted it up to Mewtwo, inserting a finger into her sex. She gasped in response before letting Ash pleasure her with his hand. Soon enough, all 4 of them came at once, Ash swallowing all of Pikachu's juices before licking Mewtwo's off his hand. He then looked down at Mew, who he had just filled up. She smiled widely at him, showing how happy she was that he had finally bred her.

"Heh.. You girls are the best.. I never want to lose any of you.. I love you all." He smiled at them and they all cuddled him, saying the same about him. They helped him clean up before they went back down to have dinner with Delia and Brock. Vulpix, Pikachu and Mew all enjoyed Brock's Poketreats while Ash, Mewtwo, Brock and Delia all ate the homemade masterpiece that Brock and Delia created together.

"That was great!" Ash yelled after finishing all his food.

"Thanks, Ash. Me and Brock worked together to make it." Delia smiled, hugging her son.

"I'm going to watch TV before it gets too late. You coming, guys?" Ash walked into the living room, followed by his three Pokemon. He sat on the sofa, switching the television on. Mewtwo sat next to him and immediately lay against him, her head on his left shoulder. Pikachu climbed up and lay on Ash's right shoulder, while Mew took her spot, laying on Ash's head. They were watching Magnemite Solid, the first of a series of films. They watched a man called Naked Snake perform his mission through the 1964 Russian territory of Tselinoyarsk, sneaking through GRU soldiers to rescue a scientist and destroy a super tank. Soon enough Mew and Pikachu fall asleep on Ash while watching the movie, leaving just him and Mewtwo awake. Mewtwo kissed his cheek and smiled at him as they enjoyed the movie together. When it was over, Ash ended up carrying all three Pokemon up to his room, setting Mewtwo in his bed and getting in next to her, with Pikachu and Mew subconsciously snuggling closer to their trainer. Mewtwo wrapped her arms around Ash, and the two of them soon joined Mew and Pikachu in dream land.

*END of CHAPTER THREE*


	4. Chapter 4 - Time to Train

Ash woke up first in the morning, but couldn't get up since he was trapped under his three companions. His movement managed to wake Mew up, though. "Mm.. Good morning, master.~" She smiled at him cheerfully.

"Good morning, Mew. Did you sleep well?" He started petting her, causing her to start purring like a normal cat.

"Hehe.. I always sleep well when I'm sleeping with you..~" She teased, happy to let him pet her.

"Well, good. We have a lot of training to do." Ash managed to sit up, Mew remained clinging to his chest. Pikachu fell from his shoulder, which woke her up quickly.

"Ah! Are we under attack!?" Pikachu looked around like a sentry before Ash picked her up.

"No, Pikachu. It's just time to get up. We need to get ready for training!" He shot her his trademark smirk that boasted his overconfidence.

"Do we have to..? I just want to lay in bed with you..." Pikachu whined but stopped when she caught Ash's glare. She knew how much winning in the Indigo League meant to him, and she didn't want to mess up his chances because of her selfish desires. Mewtwo yawned as she opened her eyes.

"Morning already? I know it's a good one if I get to wake up to you, master.~" She smiled at him.

"I'm glad you all seem to have slept well, but now it's time to get up. We've got lots to do." Ash gave all of his Pokemon a quick kiss before getting up, still carrying Mew on his chest. Mewtwo and Pikachu quickly followed him downstairs. Ash prepared breakfast for them all, getting some help from Mew in parts that required more than one cook. When it came to actually eating the food, the trio were surprised to find Ash was such a good cook. Perhaps learning from his mom and Brock taught him more than they thought it did.

"Is this a dream? Because if it is, I never want to wake up." Mewtwo thought aloud, causing Ash to chuckle slightly.

"It's not a dream, 'Two. It's real." He gently pinched her, to prove his point.

"Ow. Point taken." She playfully kissed his nose, causing him to blush.

"U-uh.. Heh. Anyway, I was thinking.. Maybe you guys would like to be named." He looked at the trio and their faces lit up at the thought of being named by him. "Mewtwo, would you like to be called.. Alice?" She blushed before smiling.

"I'd love that, Ash." Alice hugged him.

"Mew, you can be called.. Jassy." Jassy flew around the room, giggling cutely.

"And Pikachu, you can be-" Before he could finish Pikachu spoke for him.

"Akeno. I want my name to be Akeno. That way, you can call me Akeno-Chan from time to time!" She smiled widely up at him.

"Alright, then! So, Akeno, Alice and Jassy, did you enjoy your breakfast?" He looked at the trio who all nodded happily.

"You're a great cook, Ash-kun." Akeno nuzzled him.

"Thanks, Akeno-chan. I'm glad you all liked it. Maybe I should cook for you more often." His suggestion caused the girls to squeal in excitement. Soon after, Delia came downstairs and noticed the breakfast.

"Ash, did you make that yourself?" She asked in surprise, causing a chuckle from the four of them.

"Yeah, I did." He was laughing now.

"It was really good." Alice stated in telepathy.

"You keep making me prouder, Ash." Delia hugged her son tightly, almost knocking Akeno off of him. Akeno held onto him for dear life.

"I'm gonna go out for a walk before we start training. Alice, want to come with me?" He started walking out before she followed him, walking arm-in-arm with him.

The two walked around Pallet town, arm-in-arm, ignoring the looks that came their way. Alice found herself drawing closer to Ash, even resting her head on his shoulder as they walked along. "I love you, Master.~" She whispered into his ear, and as he looked at her, he noticed the lust in her eyes. She wanted him again.

"I love you too, Alice, but.. w-we're in public..." He stuttered out nervously.

"Does it matter?~" She drew even closer, kissing his cheek.

"Yes, it m-matters..!" His blush was rising as he tried to keep walking. Alice was disappointed but knew better than to continue her attack. She carried on walking with him, her head still resting on his shoulder. They decided to visit Professor Oak on their walk, as they entered his lab.

"Ah, Ash, Mewtwo, nice to see you both!" Samuel called over as he came out of his room.

"Hey, Professor, we were just taking a walk and decided to visit." Ash greeted the older man.

"Well, there is one thing I've been wondering. If it's alright with you both, I'd like to take some tests on Mewtwo so I can add her data to the Pokedex. Are you alright with that, Mewtwo?" The Professor looked at Alice, who looked at Ash, unsure.

"If there are no painful tests, then it should be okay." Ash spoke for her and she just nodded in response.

"Thank you, please come with me. Let's see, height and weight.." Samuel started off with simple tests before going into scans and blood tests. It took just over an hour. "I've got everything I need, and perhaps some more than I need. Ash, Mewtwo seems to be.. pregnant." The professor stated matter-of-factly.

"P-pregnant!?" Ash almost yelled, his face turning a bright red.

Alice looked at Ash, a blush on her cheeks.

"Yes, pregnant.. and all scans seem to point out that the father is you, Ash." Samuel looked at Ash, who was now trying to hide his whole face under his hat. Alice put her arms around him, trying to comfort the already-embarrassed boy but it was too late. He had already passed out. Alice, instead of talking to Professor Oak, grabbed Ash as he fell and teleported outside of town to rest him on a blanket near a soft stream. Ash eventually stirred as he heard the water flowing and he looked up to see Alice looking down at him, her eyes conveying the worry that she was too proud to admit to him.

"So.. you're pregnant.. with m-my child.. Mom was right, we should have used protection..." As soon as Ash said this, he immediately regretted it when he heard Alice gasp in shock, obviously hurt by what he said.

"You.. don't want to be the f-father, Master...?" was all she could get out before Ash quickly pulled her into a hug, not wanting to upset her.

"I.. I do, Alice. I'm sorry if I worried you, I just didn't know if I was ready or not. But, if you want me to be.. then I will be." Ash slowly brought his worrying Pokemon into a soft, but passionate kiss that lasted for about a minute. "Now, shall we head back before the others wonder where we are?" He took her arm in his as he led the way home to check on Pikachu and Mew, who were joined by the important members of his team, Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Charizard.

"Alright, time to train, guys! If we work together to grow strong, we'll have what it takes to win in the Indigo League! Once we take down the rest of the opponents, we can battle the Elite Four! Although, I wonder who the current Champion is that I'm going to defeat..." Ash gathered his team before pondering who the Champion was. But before Ash could split them into teams, a smokescreen appeared.

"Prepare for more trouble than you can handle. Make it triple, we have a temporary ally! I can't believe I'm taking part, but I have a death wish anyway. To protect the world from devastation! To unite all peoples within our nation. Why am I even here, intoxication? To denounce the evils of truth and love, to extend our reach to the stars above, I'd much rather be a dove. Jessie! James! Etch, and I want to die. Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light! Surrender now, or prepare to fight, fight, fight! Alright? Meowth, that's right!" (Just as a sidenote, Etch is an OC that my friend wanted added to the fanfiction.) The group immediately realised they were surrounded by Team Rocket, plus a new ally. Alice and Jassy quickly got rid of the smoke to reveal Team Rocket standing smugly in front of Ash, while holding Akeno and the other 3 hostage. With them was an anthropomorphic raccoon, Etch.

"Team Rocket! Let my Pokemon go, now!" They smirked before throwing their Pokeballs out, not wanting to be caught off guard like last time. Out came Arbok, Weezing, Lickitung, Victreebel (which instead of fighting, went and grabbed James in her mouth) and a Lucario who gave Etch a hug before preparing a battle stance. James got free of his Victreebel and threw out his pet Growlithe, Growlie.

"Looks like this battle is up to us, Master!" Alice growled out as she and Jassy assumed protective positions in front of Ash.

"Okay.. Alice, hit Victreebel, Arbok and Weezing with a full-power Psychic attack! Jassy, use Rock Slide on Growlie and Lickitung!" Ash called out, as Team Rocket called orders of their own to their Pokemon. Team Rocket's attacks were useless compared to the super effective team up of Psychic against Poison and Rock against Fire. Lickitung was still in, but just barely.

"Lickitung, paralyse them with your licks! Alright, Vince, hit 'em with a Shadow Ball, son!" Jessie and Etch ordered their Pokemon who tried to use their super effective attacks on the two Psychic types, but they were too fast and with a Psybeam from Jassy and a Swift attack from Alice, Vince and Lickitung were down and out. Alice then used her Psychic powers to free the rest of Ash' Pokemon, who all attacked Team Rocket at once, the explosion launching them into the air.

"TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAAAAIIIINNNNNN! I really should have seen this coming!" They split up in flight, Jessie, James and Meowth going straight up while Etch and Vince went veering to the right and straight into the side of Mt. Silver.

"Good work, team!" Ash pulled them all into a hug, but Alice, Jassy and Akeno took it as an opportunity to snuggle closer to him before admitting the truth.

"We're all pregnant with your babies, Master." This caused Ash to faint yet again, although he was quickly caught by his team. They took it as a reason to train without him, and so they spent several hours training their bodies and minds for the battles that would come in the Indigo League. After the hours of training, Ash woke up to be licked by first a Wartortle, then an Ivysaur, then a Charizard, then kissed by the other three. He found a Mega Bracelet around his arm and he looked to see everyone but Jassy and Akeno had Mega Stones in special collars. Ivysaur wore a Venusaurite, Wartortle wore a Blastoisite, Charizard wore a Charizardite X and Alice wore a Mewtwonite Y.

"Where did you get these!? And how long was I out..?" Ash looked at them all before looking down at his new Mega Bracelet.

"You were out for about 6 hours, plenty of time for us to train. And we got them from a really strange girl called Green. She actually tried to capture you while you were asleep..." Alice told Ash before pointing to the 5 Pokeballs that surrounded his head. He got to his feet with Alice's help and they all decided to call it a night and returned home to rest. Ivysaur, Wartortle and Charizard went back in their Pokeballs while Ash sat on the sofa with Alice, Akeno and Jassy to cuddle them and watch the next movie of Magnemite Solid which featured Naked Snake again performing a mission in 1972 to stop a rogue team from causing a war and blaming it on Snake and his allies. (Yes, to anyone who gets these references, the first was Metal Gear Solid 3 Snake Eater, now it's Metal Gear Solid Portable Ops.)

The four of them cuddled nice and close as they enjoyed the movie and when it ended, they basically dragged Ash to the bedroom before undressing him and pushing him onto the bed. Alice was the first on top of him while Akeno and Jassy lay on his sides. Alice purred cutely as she rubbed herself against Ash, and Ash made sure to please Akeno and Jassy while Alice slowly began to push Ash's member inside her.

"This is the training I've been looking forward to all day, Master..~" Alice admitted as she began to ride him slightly faster while he began to gently thrust into her. Her walls were always the perfect fit for him as they conformed to his size and because of how much she loved it, she started riding even faster and rougher, bobbing up and down on his cock like a Lopunny in season. After maybe half an hour, Akeno and Jassy had already fallen asleep after having their orgasms on Ash's hands, which he eagerly cleaned with his tongue. Alice was also getting really close until her release was definite as she clenched down on Ash's member before coating it in her juices. This pushed Ash over the edge as he shot load after load of his seed into the already-pregnant Mewtwo. They also succumbed into sleep when finished, the four snuggled close under Ash's blanket.

*END of CHAPTER FOUR*


	5. Chapter 5 - The Indigo Plateau

It had been several months since the training started, and Ash now had 3 eggs to take care of, one from each of his three lovers. Of course, by this time, the training had finally finished, with every one of his Pokemon (other than Akeno) now fully evolved and the prospect of Mega Evolution had been mastered by Ash and his team. Ash even practiced Mega Evolving Alice into Mega Mewtwo Y when they were doing.. 'physical training'. It was quite enjoyable for both of them, and they learned to Mega Evolve all of their Pokemon at once if it was necessary, and they can hold their Mega Evolved forms for a long time now. They were ready to begin their journey to Mt. Silver for the Indigo League which was only a month away. Brock joined them on their journey as they left Pallet Town on their way to Viridian City, the gateway to the Pokemon League.

"Well, guys, this is it. Once we reach Mt. Silver, we're supposed to go through Victory Road, which is to the east of Mt. Silver, to the Indigo Plateau. Maybe we'll get to be torchbearers!" Ash put an arm around Alice, who smiled at his eagerness.

"Being a Gym Leader means I've been through this way quite a lot. Stick with me, we won't get lost! We'll be at the Indigo Plateau in no time at all, Ash!" Brock proudly stated as the group entered the cave nearby Mt. Silver, known as Victory Road. It was a short walk away from the west exit of Viridian City, only taking them a week to get here.

The journey through Victory Road was long, since Ash had to stop to battle every Ace Trainer and Veteran he saw in the cave. However, true to his word, Brock led them through without them getting lost along the way. They arrived at the Indigo Plateau, or at least the pathway leading to it. It was a rather large-looking town (according to the anime.)

"Oh man, I can't wait to meet all the beautiful girls in this place!" Brock was giddy with delight at the thought of a bunch of beautiful girls.

"Yeah..." Ash facepalmed at his older partner before they saw what looked like a parade. They approached and realised it was the crowd watching the torchbearer carry the torch to the Pokemon League. The torchbearer seemed to be getting tired, so Ash stepped in and after signing up with the owner of the Pokemon League Competition Committee, Charles Goodshow, he takes over for the torchbearer and carries the Flame of Moltres the rest of the way to the Indigo League. On the way to the League, the torch gets stolen out of Ash' hands by none other than the Team Rocket trio of Jessie, James and Meowth in their Meowth balloon. When the group chased after Team Rocket, the last thing they expected was for their balloon to get shot down by the flame bird itself, Moltres. Moltres gifted the torch back to Ash and said farewell, as well as to wish him luck in the Indigo League. After the recovery of the torch, Ash and co. left the unconscious Rockets in their crash site to finish their journey to the League. Within minutes, they made it to the Pokemon League building of the Indigo Plateau and Ash ascended the steps with the flame before finally putting it into the podium, marking the Indigo League as officially begun.

After that, the group found a nice place for people attending the Indigo League to stay, and they got separate rooms. One for Brock and one for Ash and his team.

"We're finally here, it's been such a long journey, but it was worth it. Right, guys?" Ash asked his team, and they all cheered in affirmative.

"Some of us have come farther than others...~" Akeno teased as she jumped onto Ash' lap and kissed him right in front of the whole team. Jassy and Alice giggled, while Venusaur and Blastoise cheered for them. Charizard was his usual dismissive self, although he did give a slight thumbs up to his trainer. They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Ash got up, still carrying Akeno, and opened the door only to find Misty standing there with a slight smile.

"Hey, Ash. Long time no see." She smiled more, pulling her trademarked pose.

"Misty! It's great to see you again!" Ash found himself hugging Misty, a gesture she returned, although this received a few cold glares from the other three females in the room. "So, how's the gym in Cerulean City?" He asked her as they both took a seat in the room.

"It's been going great, not many people have beaten me in a while." She started to show off, causing Akeno to mutter under her breath about how annoying Misty is. "Although, keep an eye out for a girl called Green, her Pokemon were surprisingly tough, and they even had a weird evolution in the middle of battle.."

Ash paled at that. "Green? The girl that tried to capture me in a Pokeball? She gave my team a bunch of those Mega Evolution Stones, along with this Mega Bracelet."

"I'm sure you'll beat her if it comes to it. Well, I'd better get going. See you around, Ash!" Misty left, but before she did, she kissed Ash on the cheek. This made Akeno, Alice and Jassy growl in jealousy at the redhead.

"I can't believe the nerve of her!" Alice continued to growl, unknowingly intimidating Ash with how dark her voice got. The raven-haired teen actually found himself shivering slightly at the cold feelings that the Mewtwo was emitting. As soon as she realised she was being too cold for her companions, she tried to calm down as she laid her head to rest on Ash's shoulder. "..Sorry about that.. I guess I lost control of myself."

"It's alright, you just scared me, that's all." Ash softly stroked her head, petting her like one would a cat. An unexpected result was the purring that resulted from the Psychic type. She then leaned up and locked her master's lips with her own, kissing him deeply and pressing her tongue into his mouth to Kalos kiss him. He didn't stop her, instead joining her in the action as Akeno and Jassy just watched in amusement and slight jealousy in Akeno's case. After a minute, they pulled away and gasped for air. "A-Alice..." was all he could get out before he found more weight on his chest as both Akeno and Jassy joined in, both at angles so they could both Kalos kiss him at once.

After the heated make-out session was over, Ash managed to get his lovers off of him so he could get his next favourite thing; food! The place they were staying in just happened to be right next door to a 5 star restaurant that had a free all-you-can-eat deal for anyone who was taking part in the Indigo League. These were going to be some interesting weeks of battling, eating, and other things. Ash, of course, grabbed almost everything he could see, whereas his companions went nowhere near the amount that he had. Alice and Jassy, unaccustomed to Ash' attitude towards food, had their mouths agape as they saw the amount of food that he carried to their table.

"Is he.. always this hungry?" The Mewtwo asked their older friend, Brock, who just laughed before nodding his head in response. Alice couldn't help but giggle as Ash began to dig in to his food, offering some to Alice who hesitantly accepted before beginning to try it. To her surprise, it was actually delicious and soon enough, Jassy and Akeno dug in as well. Ash made sure to buy plenty of tomato ketchup for his Pikachu, who quickly kissed him as a thank you. After they finished their massive lunch, they went to the Pokemon League building at the edge of the Indigo Plateau and properly registered Ash as a contender, with Brock and Misty as his official coaches, since they can't compete as Gym Leaders. Once registered, they looked around at the other competitors before a familiar, overconfident voice was heard.

"Well, if it isn't the LOSER of Pallet Town, Ash Ketchum! I'm surprised you made it here at all." The group turned to see Ash' long-time rival, Gary Oak, in his blue jumper and jeans, with his usual cocky smirk. "I'd like to see you even make it through the first round, Ashy boy! You might even end up facing me, the Champion of Kanto! That's right, while you were busy wandering around Kanto, I came here and beat the Elite Four before I earned the title of Champion. Hahaha, you might as well quit now." The brunette teen laughed before pulling his traditional two-fingered salute as he walked off, leaving Ash to growl in anger at his rival's disappearing silhouette. Alice and Jassy looked at each other in surprise, neither of them having seen Ash like this before.

"Grrrr, that Gary! I can't believe he's the Champion already!" Ash continued to growl before Alice gently put a three-fingered hand on his shoulder to calm him down. He stopped growling as he looked into her eyes, he then looked down.

"You can beat him, Ash. Me, Jassy and Akeno will make sure of it." She smiled at him as the other two nodded their heads in approval.

"You girls are the best. Alright, we can beat him; together. Still, let's go get some rest and train in the morning before they choose the pairs for battling tomorrow. I have a feeling these coming days are going to be interesting." Ash started heading back to their room in the nearby hotel, followed by the group and Misty.

"Goodnight, Ash." Brock said before heading into his own room. Misty said the same, except she actually kissed Ash after she said it. Alice looked like she was ready to kill Misty right then and there. Misty didn't notice as she left for her own room, leaving a shocked Ash paralysed in the middle of the room. Akeno and Jassy were equally paralysed in shock at what happened. Alice walked over to Ash, closed the door and pulled him onto the luxurious double bed that came with the room. Before she could do anything, Ash passed out as soon as he landed on the bed. Unable to do anything else, Alice teleported Akeno and Jassy into the bed and put them all to sleep before falling into slumber herself, determined to question Ash more in the morning. After having some fun with him first, that is...

*END of CHAPTER FIVE* 


End file.
